Partling
by Milenuimbreaker12
Summary: So I watched season ten and something is missing for me. After the attack of the oni the ninja are thrown into a new mission and a new journes. New and old enemies. New and old places. TO prevent a war from coming they need o find a cure to save their friend and time was running out
1. Chapter 1: the partling

So, I watched season ten and was unsatisfied with it. The leader of the oni totally ignored Lloyd, even though he is part oni too. So, I came up with this. Just read and be surprised. 😊

Up on the stairs to the big monastery, the ninja and the oni warriors stood on opposite sides. The sky above them was still blue. Probably the only blue sky in whole Ninjago. Clouds were slowly passing by, ignoring the fight that was about to come.

"Alright this is it guys. Pick your targets" Lloyd announced.

"I'll take the big one" Garmadon said, narrowing his eyes.

"He's all yours" Jay grinned. Lloyd knew that the others still had problems trusting his father and he had doubts himself. But they needed his help, if they wanted to win this fight.

Even though the golden weapons were back, the ninja still had to fight off an entire army of oni warriors. Their only goal was to control the world and destroy it. Garmadon was oni himself and the leader had asked why he didn't control this world. In that very moment Lloyd was scared that he would have to fight his father again, for the sake of everyone's safety.

But he didn't turn against him, not this time and he had saved him too. Even though he would never admit it, Lloyd knew that his father still cared for him, he wouldn't have done it if he didn't. Garmadon claimed that he only cared about himself, but it wasn't true. That moment proved it.

And in just a few minutes he would have to prove himself again.

The oni leader grumbled something and the others started attacking. Garmadon jumped down a few stairs, powers activating. The burst of dark energy forced a few of them away.

Jay made a flip an held the golden nun chucks in front of the oni, which made them stop. Some of them ran past Jay, right into Kai.

The red ninja used his sword to block the weapon of he warriors.

Everyone was fighting. Even faith, though she was still hurt. Lloyd was standing near her. Zane used his ice powers to freeze the oni warriors. One fell down the hill, but more kept approaching and there seemed to be no ending.

Garmadon shot the leader, using his power to throw him to the ground, but he stood right back up.

"Nya look out!" Kai yelled at his sister. She turned around just in time to stop a warrior from stabbing her in the back. This fight may be the most dangerous one they ever had to face.

Lloyd appeared in front of her, spinning in his tornado and knocking the oni away.

But the next one was right behind.

"Nya, use the scythe" Lloyd yelled.

"I'm trying" she yelled back "but I'm not the master of earth. It's not responding" the water ninja was getting frustrated. The oni thrusted her back into Lloyd, both falling to the ground.

"They're too many" Lloyd exclaimed. The warriors were closing in on them, leaving no way to escape. Wu spinjizued himself in front of them, knocking the warriors away. Suddenly the whole ground began to shake.

A large mech burst from the ground, leaving a big hole in the ground underneath it. The top opened and Cole came out of it, leaning against a seat.

"Hey guys" he greeted grinning. "Couldn't wait for he huh?"

Nya gasped and the others had similar reactions.

"How- uh- where did you-" Lloyd stuttered only for Jay to run past him.

"We thought we lost you, you jerk" Jay yelled. Everyone was happy to see Cole still alive and well, when they thought he was dead.

"Can't get rid of me that easily" he joked, and everyone had to laugh.

Suddenly Cole saw his old weapon in Nya's hands. "Is that my old scythe?" he asked.

"Yes, and you can have it back!" Nya threw the scythe to Cole, who put on his mask and jumped up, catching it. He knocked it in the ground, throwing more oni warriors away, a cloud of smoke following.

In that moment everything went well again. All ninja used their powers to fight against the oni.

While that was happening, Garmadon was still fighting against the leader. He used his powers, knocking the leader against a single tree. But before the power hit him, he absorbed it into his staff.

"You only delay the inevitable. We can not be defeated!" the leader spoke in his deep dark voice. He sounded like a demon, close to the overlord's voice.

The leader jumped, throwing Coles machine down from the hill.

"This grows tiresome. I think it's time we evened things out a bit" Garmadon retorted. He called upon his powers once more and changed his form. Now he looked almost like the leader, with horns and a staff. He threw himself at the leader, making him fall into the depth.

He chuckled. "Now that I have my own stick let's try this again."

He began fighting the oni again, beating one after the other.

"They just keep coming" Jay yelled. And it didn't take long for the oni leader to come back either. Once thrown down, the oni just climbed up again.

"The weapons! They are not enough" Zane yelled in disbelieve. For once the weapons of Spinjitzu could do nothing but stall the enemy.

"You are oni" the leader said, throwing Garmadon backwards. "But only in form" he continued.

"In your heart I sense uncertainty and doubt" he explained, walking forwards, towards Garmadon.

Garmadon was tempted to look away. He certainly would not make this conversation. He made his own choices and not even his son could control them. He was thrown back again, landing on the ground.

Lloyd looked at his father, seeing him on the ground, weapon out of hands.

"Part of you longs to understand these pitiful beings… to be one of them" he struck Garmadon again.

"Your hopes weaken you!"

"Father!" Lloyd yelled, running towards him. By the time Lloyd reached him, Garmadon looked like his more or less old self again.

The leader sent a burst of energy towards Lloyd, making him crash into the monastery door. He gasped, standing up again.

The leader and Lloyd stared at each other and for the first time he seemed to notice something.

"You are a partling" he meant walking closer. Lloyd himself had nowhere to go.

"Part oni part human. Your human side seems to be stronger though" he mused.

Lloyd became uneasy. He was both yes, but he was also dragon. The leader would know that too, if he could sense just a part of him.

"I am part human, part oni and part dragon" he explained slowly.

"Yes, that must be it. That is the reason you are good" he mused, walking even closer.

"Stay back" Lloyd hissed, drawing his sword and pointing it at the leader.

"That sword can do nothing to hurt me boy. This man" he pointed at his father "has no right to be oni, if he is not willing to fulfil his purpose".

"And?" Lloyd asked. "he's not exactly doing it because he wants to. It's this or prison" Lloyd narrowed his eyes. He didn't like where this was going.

"You seem to be more fitting" he grunted.

"What!" the young Garmadon was shocked to hear this. This was not what he expected.

"You are oni and dragon. The most powerful of all. Perfectly fitting to rule this world" the purple eyes of the leader glowed more, and Lloyd couldn't believe his ears. Why would he rule the world? Ninjago?

"Never!" he yelled angrily. He was not going to be what he never wanted.

"Seize him!" the leader yelled. Some of the oni came and some remained, keeping his family away. The others noticed something happening and fought their way through, but there was no escaping.

Lloyd fought the approaching oni but he couldn't handle them all. Soon they grabbed him by his arms, forcing him onto his knees. Lloyd grunted and struggled, but the oni's grip only tightened.

The leader took his staff and put the purple crystal end onto the chest of his father. It glowed brightly and things began to change. Instead of Lord Garmadon lying on the ground there seemed to be the good version of his father, Sensei Garmadon.

Lloyd starred in awe at the crystal. It had the power to extract the oni genes out of someone. And by the looks of it, it could also transfer it into someone else. And he was going to be that someone.

The leader walked closer, staff ready to strike. The black smoky tentacles, that covered the city held his legs down, making an escape impossible. How was he supposed to get out of this one? He couldn't move and the others couldn't get to him. His father was unconscious.

As the leader came closer, one of the warriors pulled his uniform down, exposing the skin around his heart.

"It may take a while for it to show affect, seeing as you are more than just human and oni" the leader explained, raising his staff.

And thrusted it into his skin, right above his heart. Lloyd gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes closed. Tears were forming. The pain was intense, and he was sure he would pass out, but before he could, the staff was taken away, and he was released.

Lloyd fell to the ground, gasping for air. His whole being was screaming in pain, his ears were ringing.

He could barely hear the leader saying something and disappearing. All the oni followed and the fight was over for now.

"Lloyd!" someone screamed, and Lloyd forced his eyes open. What he saw still surprised him. It was his father. But not the evil oni, but the loving and caring father he had missed. Lloyd smiled a little.

Garmadon looked at the wound the leader had left on his skin and it didn't look good. Even though he had no idea how he came here and what had happened, he knew that symbol. It was the symbol of oni awakening.

"Lloyd!" the others screamed, running over to the two. Lloyd grimaced and twisted in pain.

"Hold it" Wu said, holding out his staff, stopping the ninja. "Brother what happened?" Wu asked.

"They marked him" Garmadon said, finger brushing against the mark.

"Marked him?" Cole raised an eyebrow.

"The leader took the oni part out of Garmadon and transferred it to Lloyd. Where was he hit brother?"

Garmadon looked at the mark again, Lloyd was panting hard.

"Heart" he finally said.

Wu stroked his beard. This was bad indeed.

"Well why did they just disappear" Nya asked, looking around. All oni's were gone.

"They left because they wait for Lloyd to wake up. They left a warning of sorts" Garmadon said. He put a hand to Lloyds head and felt the temperature.

"He needs to get inside. He's burning up" Garmadon stood up and walked into the monastery, carrying his son.

Misako gasped, when she saw him, and both stopped for a second.

"We will talk later, Misako. Right now, Lloyd is more important" he said and walked further inside.

Garmadon put Lloyd in his bed and covered him.

"Dad?" Lloyd looked confused.

"I'm right here. You need to sleep" he answered.

Lloyd reached for the marking on his chest, but his father stopped him. "Don't touch it. It will only hurt" he explained and left go of his hand.

"What will hurt? What happened?" he couldn't remember what had happened. His head was pounding, and his chest hurt.

"I will explain later. Now you need to sleep. Just call, when you are awake" with that he left and Lloyd closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

Everyone sat in a room in the monastery.

"So, what is going on?" Zane asked.

"Right now, the different sides of Lloyd are fighting against each other. He is oni, dragon and human. Now that he was infected with more oni genes the fight is uneven. Normally all sides are the same but now the oni side is growing stronger and is trying to win the fight. Lloyd is hurt by it. It feels like his body is being ripped apart and it will stop when the fight is over" Wu explained.

"So, the leader took the oni genes from you and gave it to Lloyd?" Jay asked. Garmadon nodded.

"Why?" Nya asked.

"Because Lloyd is what the oni call a partling. He hast three parts, which makes him the most powerful being. I am human and oni and Wu is human and dragon. Lloyd got both. It is rare and very destructive" Garmadon said.

"But Lloyd wouldn't destroy anything" Kai said.

"Not now, no. But if the oni side wins, he will have access to all his powers. His mind would change and that is why they want him. That is why h can control the golden power" Misako said. She was still in awe that her husband was sitting beside her.

"But what will be to them?" Zane asked.

All three looked at each other. This was something they hoped to prevent.

"They want a king."

So yeah this is what I came up with and I will continue this. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: awakening

**Just to make some stuff clear beforehand. In this fiction Harumi is still alive. She is in prison and not dead because of that stupid building. Just so no one gets confused. Because she might get a role in all of this.**

* * *

Lloyd groaned, when he woke up. He brought a hand to his head and felt it. It felt warm and was pulsating like hell. He could barely remember what happened.

Sitting up, Lloyd realized that is wasn't his best idea. He felt dizzy and the world around him seemed blurry. He was in his room, his bed, but the whole image just didn't appear clear. He blinked a few times, making everything go clear again.

The green ninja stood up and walked into the bathroom. He didn't feel the need to go to the toilet, but he wanted to see what his chest looked like. Before he fell asleep, he could've sworn he saw his father. He was confused and unable to remember what had happened, but now he did.

Walking up to the mirror on the wall, Lloyd pulled his gi down. On his chest was a large mark, right above his heart, and he could've sworn it was spreading.

Looking closer, Lloyd saw something like a moon symbol engraved inside the mark. A purple moon surrounded by darkness. Or in this case: black.

Whatever it was, it could never be good. The oni had done this and he had no idea how to get rid of it. What they wanted was a leader, and by the looks of it, Lloyd was supposed to do that job.

However, he would never turn against his own friends and family. They had taken care of him when he didn't know what to do, or where to go.

Lloyd was ripped out of his thoughts when his stomach gave a growl. Yep, he was hungry. Well it had been a while since he ate something, and he didn't know what time it was.

Sighing, Lloyd walked into the kitchen, turning off the bathroom light on the way. It was silent in the monastery and the others where nowhere to be seen. Either he slept long enough for it to be nighttime or they were gone.

He shook his head. No way that they would go and leave him alone. Not now.

Opening the fridge, Lloyd looked around it. He was hungry, but nothing he saw seemed to satisfy his mind. But there was everything. Cheese, berries, yogurt and other stuff. But nothing he saw seemed good.

"Strange" he muttered. Normally he wasn't picky when it came to food, but this time he didn't like anything.

He closed the fridge again and looked at the counter. Apples were laying around along with bananas and oranges.

Lloyd forced himself to grab an apple and eat it. He couldn't remember a time he despised apples, but this time he did. His body reacted and he had no choice but to spit it out, almost throwing up. Leaning against the counter, the young man breathed heavily.

"What the heck is wrong?" he asked himself. Nothing made sense. Something more was happening. Looking down, Lloyd saw the mark and asked himself if that thing was giving some side effects.

No, he was just fine. He was just having a bad day. It was just the stress, nothing more. He wasn't changing and all was fine. Sensei would surely know, how to get rid of it and then the oni would've done everything for nothing.

He just needed more sleep. Sleep and nothing more. Sleep and- what was that.

Turning quickly, Lloyd sniffed the air. He felt silly but something was smelling delicious. His ears perked up as he heard a whimper. It sounded like a wounded animal. Or maybe something else.

Shaking his head, Lloyd tried to clear his thoughts. He was going insane. Hearing and smelling stuff that just wasn't there. Nothing was there. He clutched his hand over his ears, trying to block the sounds.

These instincts were new, but just not who he was. Again, he forced himself to go back into his room. If he just kept himself away from those noises, and the smell maybe he would forget it. His body was probably confused.

Lying down again, the ninja closed his eyes and tried to sleep once more, but this new experience lingered in his mind.

* * *

Not far away was a young woman standing up after falling in the darkness. Maybe taking a night walk wasn't the best idea, she thought. Now she had scraped her knee an it was bleeding. And she sounded like a wounded animal in the process.

* * *

The next morning, Lloyd was awoken by the sound of his door opening.

Garmadon walked in and looked at his son. He had been out for two days, or at least that was what he thought.

Lloyd opened his eyes and looked at his father. So, he hadn't imagined that. He really was back to being good again.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Hey Dad" he sounded tired.

Garmadon sighed in relieve, seeing his son awake.

"It's good to see that you are finally awake son" he said.

Lloyd frowned at that. It wasn't like he was out for forever, or was he? He didn't know.

"How long was I out?" he asked, sitting but and winced. His body still hurt, but it felt better than before.

"Two days" his father answered. "How are you feeling?"

Lloyd shrugged. He didn't really know how to feel. His body ached and he was still hungry. But if he could eat this time was still a question, and if he was honest, he was scared to try it.

"My body hurts. To be honest, I was awake last night and tried to eat something" he confessed. What should he tell him? That the food he saw disgusted him?

"And how did it go?" Garmadon asked.

Lloyd cursed under his breath. Of course, he had to ask.

"It was …. Weird" he finally said. Lloyd stood up and walked part his father out of his room. He needed to move around some. He felt stiff.

"Strange? How?" Garmadon raised an eyebrow, walking after his son. He didn't like where this was going. Maybe he should talk with Wu about this.

Lloyd gulped. He was nervous. The mark was itching, as if trying to help him to decide. He felt like the mark didn't want him to say the truth. Well, if it didn't want him to say anything then he would do the opposite. But it was probably just his imagination.

"Let's get Mum and Uncle. I think you should all know" he decided.

Garmadon nodded. "Go to the meditation room. I'll get them."

So, Lloyd went straight into the meditation room, sitting down. Everything he looked at, looked different. He couldn't describe it, but there was something different about the things, in the room. Even in the hall things seemed different.

Shortly after, his father came back with his mother and uncle.

"Sweetie, you're awake" his mother hugged him, and something about her was different too. She smelled different. The whole family sat down.

"So Lloyd, tell us what happened last night" Wu asked. He was never a man to talk around things, but to always get to the point.

"I don't really know" he admitted "but when I woke up last night, I was hungry. I went to the kitchen, but everything I saw didn't seem to satisfy my mind. I tried to eat an apple, but I felt sick and was unable to eat it. A few seconds later I smelled and heard something. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious and sounded like something or someone got hurt" he explained.

Wu looked at his nephew with worry. Garmadon and Misako didn't look pleased either. Whatever happened last night, it was everything but good. Nervously, Lloyd shifted around, looking away from his family.

"This is not good. It is happening way faster, then we expected" Wu finally said.

"What is happening?" Lloyd asked.

"Gather the others. We need to test this, and if it is true, we need to act fast" Wu exclaimed, standing up and leaving the room.

"Wait, what's going on? What is wrong with me?" the green ninja was desperate to find out what was happening. What was going on with him.

"Come on son. It'll be fine" his father assured. Lloyd followed him silently. He was nervous, more than before.

* * *

Sitting at a table, all the ninja and his family had gathered. Lloyd sat at the tale while everyone else was standing.

"What exactly are we doing again?" Jay asked.

"No idea" Kai answered.

"After what Lloyd told us about last night, we need to test something. Maybe the oni was wrong and the venom is acting faster, then we expected" Misako meant.

Wu came back with a small glass, a red liquid inside it. He set it in front of Lloyd and took a few steps back. Lloyd looked at the glass and then back at his family.

Carefully, he took the glass in his hand and looked closer. He smelled it and was sure, it was the same thing he had smelled yesterday, just a little different. Taking a small sip, the young Garmadon tasted it. He was mesmerized by the taste and his stomach growled again.

In seconds Lloyd had downed the whole glass without thinking about it. It was satisfying to finally have something in the stomach. And he wasn't feeling what he had felt with the apple.

Setting the glass down again, Lloyd looked back at the others. He felt better already.

"it is as I feared" Wu said slowly. Lloyds mood fell. What was so bad? He felt better than before.

"What was that?" Cole asked.

"That, Cole, was blood" Garmadon answered.

Lloyds face fell. "What?!"

"Everything seems to be going faster, then we thought. The mark on your chest is supposed to make your oni side stronger, and it's working. Your instincts are already activating. You hear more, see different and have the desire for different food. The natural food source of an oni is blood. Whether from human or animal is not important" Wu explained.

Lloyd looked at them in shock and then at the glass. He just drank blood without a second thought. And he liked it. Then he glares at the glass.

"Who's was it?" he asked angrily. His uncle just gave him blood.

"From no one in this household" Garmadon said. He knew that was all Lloyd wanted to know. If he had just drunk blood from someone out of that room.

"But-but then, the smell yesterday…." Lloyd trailed off, afraid of saying it.

"It must have been someone or something that had been hurt and was bleeding" Misako said.

For a while it was silent. NO one knew what to say now or what to do.

"Well" Zane started "what do we do now?"

"We must find a way to stop this. It has been only two days and Lloyd is already developing new senses. That is what the warriors are waiting for. At this speed, it won't take long until his mind changes too" Wu announced.

"What if Lloyd were to regain his golden powers. Would they be able to overpower the oni?" Zane asked.

Wu stroked his beard, as he thought about it. "Yes, that could work. We will need some help though, and I know just the right person to help us" he said.

"Who would that be?" Nya asked.

"Morro"

* * *

**Now some might be wondering what role Harumi will play and how Morro can help. Especially when he's dead. Well the nest chapter will tell you. Until then Please leave a comment.**


	3. Chapter 3: trickster

**Here is the third chapter of the story. Now you all get to know Harumi's role in this fanfic. Let's get this party started!**

* * *

"Morro!? How is he supposed to help us? He's evil and dead!" Jay exclaimed.

"I will explain as soon as he is here. And yes, he is dead, but he is in the realm of the departed. Just as any other realm, we can travel there, and get him" Wu explained.

"But we have no way to get there. Lloyd destroyed the crystal" Zane meant.

And he was right. In hopes of stopping the oni, Lloyds father had said that the realm crystal had to be destroyed. So Lloyd had smashed it into tiny pieces. And all the pieces were still in the building they had left in hurry. They couldn't get there.

"There are other ways to get into the departed realm. The best way we could use right now, is the flower of the departed. It allows one to travel to the departed realm and receive someone from there. But these flowers are very rare and can only be used once" Misako said.

"Wait" all eyes turned to Lloyd; who was still sitting at the table, eyes narrowing. "There was a way to get my father back and none of you told me?" he asked angrily.

"We didn't tell you, because we knew you would've searched for it, even if it took years. We didn't want you to hope something that was probably never going to happen" Misako looked away, trying to avert her son's eyes.

They never meant to keep things from Lloyd, but he would've gone, and the chances were low, such flowers even still existed. He would never come back from that journey, but die in trying, just like someone else Wu had let go.

He would never make that mistake again.

"If this flower is so rare, how are we going to find one?" Kai asked.

"Right before the disaster happened, I heard that the emperor gave one of these flowers to his daughter, to help her in desperate times" Wu said.

"So the flower is in Harumi's possession. Why didn't she use it to fulfil her plan, but used the difficult way?" Nya asked, confused.

"Because her real goal was to destroy me" Lloyd said, crossing his arms. "And by getting close to me she could manipulate us all. Way more satisfying for someone like her" he hissed.

"That is probably the reason" Wu nodded "it might be hard, to get the flower from her, but it is our only chance."

The ninja looked at each other. Harumi was never going to do anything for them. She hated all of them and tried to kill them. She tried to make Garmadon kill his own son.

"We all know that she isn't going to cooperate so what do we do?" Cole threw the question into the round.

"We can not send Garmadon. He is normal again and she would never listen to this side of him" Zane remined everyone.

"I'll take care of this" Lloyd said.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea son" Garmadon meant. His son was adjusting to new senses and didn't really know what he was capable of in this state. He could lash out and kill her.

"I can deal with her. She loves games and I can imagine that she will only talk with me. But, of course all of you can try" Lloyd shrugged.

Garmadon and Misako looked at each other. Lloyd was getting an attitude. That was no good sign.

"All right" Garmadon sighed. That was the best he could do right now. Give Lloyd what he wanted. It was best not to make him angry. It would only make things harder.

"But first you need to eat more" Wu insisted, and Lloyds eyes widened.

"No, no, no. I am not going to swallow more blood" he exclaimed. He was a human, not an oni and he didn't need blood to survive. And they couldn't make him.

"Lloyd, sweety, I know this is hard, but you'll feel better if you do. A young and untrained oni can't control himself, when he's hungry. Especially when someone is hurt and bleeding. Please, you'll endanger yourself and others if you don't" Misako begged.

She was sure things would go bad, if Lloyd lost control, and knowing Harumi, she would use it against him.

Lloyd ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Fine" he agreed.

He followed Wu into a room, where he kept the blood.

"Why do we even have blood here?" he asked.

"When you were marked, I feared you would need blood soon, so I went to an old friend and got some" he explained, handing Lloyd a bag of the blood.

Lloyd looked at it, turning it around a few times before opening it. As soon as the smell hit his nose, he couldn't hold back any longer and downed the entire bag.

It still felt strange, knowing it was blood he was drinking, but when the first drop hit his tongue it didn't matter anymore.

Finishing the bag, Lloyd put it in the trash can.

"Can I go now?" he asked, uneasy. Wu nodded.

* * *

Lloyd parked his motorcycle by the entrance of the prison. It hadn't even been long, since he was here the last time. One of the officers noticed him and opened the gates. Without hesitation he walked inside.

"Well, Lloyd, what brings you here?" the boss asked.

"I need to talk with one of the prisoners" he said quickly.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Harumi" Lloyd didn't want to be there for long. She would play with him all over again just to get out.

The boss nodded and led Lloyd down the hall. Harumi was in a special cell, in a room far down in the basement.

The stone was cold and everywhere. The boss handed Lloyd the key. He trusted to young ninja. No one knew what had happened to him. Yet.

"This won't take long" he promised.

Opening the large cell, Lloyd stepped inside, locking it behind him. No one got in and no one got out. He may have promised not to get to close to her and stand outside her cell, but he couldn't care less right now.

Well well well. Look who came to visit me" Harumi's voice was sickly sweet and more than just fake. She turned around, not surprised to see Lloyd. She knew they would see each other again eventually.

Lloyd leaned against the wall, glaring at the girl.

"You have something I need" he said coldly.

"You seem different" she meant, completely avoiding what he had said. Harumi looked closer at the ninja.

"That's none of your concern" he hissed.

Harumi hummed. "My, my someone got temper. Since when are you so fierce?" she asked. It really interested her, what had changed. And what had happened, since her imprisonment.

"Like I said, none of your concern. Now answer me" he demanded.

"But I'm curious" she pouted. She knew how to get someone to talk.

"I need the flower of the departed."

"The flower? Why would you think I have it?" she mused.

"I know you have it. I don't have time for your games" he really didn't have the time. In fact, his time was running out.

"Fine, fine. I thought you liked games, but it seems that you are not in the mood" she rolled her eyes.

"I'll give it to you, but everything has it's price, you know?" Harumi began walking around in her cell.

"That would be?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

Harumi laughed. This was priceless. "Wow, you must be really desperate. Just giving in like that. What happened? Did someone die?" she laughed.

Lloyd clenched his fists and growled deeply. He punched the wall, leaving a large crack in the stone.

Harumi gasped, looking at the huge crack. "That's-that's vengestone. I know you are powerful, but your powers shouldn't work on that. You are just human" she said, still shocked.

"I am more than just human. You should know that" he growled, eyes flashing purple.

Harumi smirked. She didn't see that coming. "Well who would've thought that?" she chuckled, walking closer.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. What came to her mind this time?

"Little Lloyd Garmadon discovered his oni side. Wondered how long that would take."

"I've known for some time. But now it's growing, and I really need your help" he admitted.

"Of course I'll help you" she purred, snaking her arms around his neck.

Both of them knew she had different intentions. Garmadon failed, so now his son could take the place and rule, and she would be a real queen. Manipulating him would be to easy.

"Cut it out Harumi. Oni's don't love, you know that" he took her arms and pushed her away. Or at least he tried to.

"But you are so much more, are you not? Human and dragon, they both love" and with that, she pressed her lips to his own. So easy.

Lloyd couldn't help himself. Even though she tried to kill him and hated him, he couldn't bring himself to hate her. He had seen another side of her, even though it had probably been fake. And now she had his first and second kiss.

Harumi pulled away, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Now, how about you tell me what happened. If you need the flower something must be wrong" she had to admit, she liked the boy. First, she hated him, but then she got to know him. Her own mistake.

Lloyd sighed, pulling down his uniform and revealing the mark.

Harumi was fascinated and brushed her hand against it. Lloyd hissed.

"It's sensitive" he explained, and the former princess pulled her hand back.

"A few days ago, the oni attacked. The leader took the oni genes from my father and gave them to me, that's the mark. It's already taking affect. My father is back to normal but I'm changing. To stop it I need the help of someone dead. He's in the departed realm and Sensei is sure he can help. I really need the flower Harumi" he pleaded.

He refused to accept that he would turn evil and rule Ninjago. That just wasn't him.

Harumi on the other hand cursed under her breath. Garmadon failed. But no matter. Lloyd would do just fine too. So, she had to manipulate him once again and that meant being near him all the time. She had to get out and come with him.

"All right, I'll help you. But let me come with you. I know this sounds fake, but I changed. I really want to make up for everything I did. I want to help you" she pleaded, bringing her lips to his once again.

Lloyd had to think about that. But he had to admit, if Morro was getting a second chance, she should get one too.

"Okay" he nodded. "One chance. But if you mess up, you'll land down here again" he promised. Harumi nodded.

Lloyd explained everything to the officers and took Harumi with him. Her behind him on the motorcycle, holding tightly onto his waste. She could scream with joy. Not only was she out, but she could use this chance to rule Ninjago, with someone she liked too.

The others would throw a fit, once he came back with Harumi, but he didn't care. He would explain it to them and this time he would see through her if she was puling tricks again.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Here is the third chapter. I have so many ideas, I can't stop writing. Thanks to everyone who read it and left comment. Please leave more comets and suggestions, so I'll know what you think. Thanks ^^**


	4. Chapter 4:crossing over

**Thanks to all of you, who read the story, voted and commented. It's nice to know, that you like this story so much. I will do my best, to update often enough.**

* * *

When Lloyd arrived back at the monastery, he was honestly surprised, that he wasn't attacked on the way. Then again, they were probably waiting for him to come to them. They didn't need to attack. Everything was happening on it's own.

He parked his motorcycle and helped Harumi climb down, even though she could've done it on her own. Seriously, she could fight, so why not climb down a motorcycle?

As he entered the monastery, Harumi trailing behind him, he thought about how to tell the others about her, but he didn't have the time to think about it, seeing as everyone was standing in the yard.

"What is she doing here?" Kai hissed.

Lloyd groaned. Just perfect.

"She is here to help us, remember?" Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Lloyd, you were supposed to get the flower, not bring her here" his father reminded him.

Yes, originally, Lloyd hadn't planned to bring her with him, but she wanted to make things right again. At least she claimed that she wanted to. But deep inside, Lloyd felt uneasy with her. It wouldn't be the first time she tried to get out of bad situations.

"Guys, give her a chance" Lloyd pleaded. He was in her position many years ago, and she deserved the same. Even if she had done worse than him. If you looked closer at the situation, you could see that it was Lloyd's fault.

If he hadn't freed the serpentine, then the great devourer never would've been freed, and Harumi's parents would still be alive. She wouldn't have been evil, but his father would still be dead too. It was really complicated.

"I know that I have done many regrettable things, and it may be hard to believe me, but I do regret them. None of you are to blame for what happened to my parents. If anyone is to blame then the serpentine, but not you. I truly am sorry" Harumi said.

To everyone, it seemed like the beginning of Harumi pouring her heart out. Giving them a real image of what she was feeling. Her eyes showed remorse, as she was looking at everyone. She avoided Garmadon's gaze, looking at the ground instead.

She was definitely not going to look at the one that she admired. That she gave a kingdom to rule. She had given up everything so he could have anything he wanted but failed.

"Yeah, no, I don't believe her one bit" Cole meant.

"Neither do I. She tried to kill us" Jay exclaimed. The others agreed.

"Come on. I was in the same situation, remember? And you took me in without hesitation" Lloyd said.

"That was different" Zane said.

"How was that different?" the blond asked.

"You didn't really try to kill us" Nya offered the perfect answer. She was right. He had never tried to kill them. He had only tried to prove himself.

"At least give her a chance. If she does something, we can always bring her back to the prison" Lloyd suggested.

The others looked at each other and nodded. Lloyd sighed in relieve. At least one thing was going as planned.

Lloyd turned to Harumi. "So, where is the flower?" he asked.

Harumi reached into her Kimono and pulled out a purple flower. Without hesitation she gave it to the green ninja. For a rare and special flower, it looked like a normal lower from the shop or from the garden.

"So what do we do with it? How does it work?" Jay asked.

"We make a tea out of it. The person, that drinks the tea will be transported to the departed realm, at least the spirit, while the body remains here" Wu explained.

All of them went into the kitchen of the old monastery, preparing everything for the tea. While the water was starting to boil, Wu put the petals of the flower into a cup.

The ninja were still suspicious of Harumi. It didn't make sense. Why would Harumi suddenly help them without hesitation? She wanted them dead, all of them. And now she was helping Lloyd, helping all of them to get help.

Kai was sure, she was planning something. Something bad. She was not the kind of person that would just turn the personality to help someone. No, she was a manipulator. She manipulated those she needed into helping her. Whatever she was planning, Kai swore he would keep an eye on her.

Wu set the teacup down in front of his nephew. Lloyd looked up in surprise.

"You want me to go?" he asked shocked. Wu just nodded.

"Why me?" Lloyd leaned his head to the side.

"You will know when the time is right. Just know that you are both more alike than you know" Garmadon said.

Lloyd sighed. Knowing in time seemed to be so far away. But he nodded and brought the cup to his lips.

"Wait" everyone turned to Cole. "Is this such a good idea? We don't know what Morro will do when he sees Lloyd or what he is capable of in the departed realm."

"Lloyd can't be hurt in the departed realm and I saw Morro change just at the last moment" Wu argued.

"We don't have the time to wait. We need to act. You need to trust us" Misako begged.

For a few moments it was silent. Everyone looked at each other and Harumi was tempted to drink the tea herself. It would be perfect, actually. She could find that Morro and convince him to help bring out Lloyd's oni side.

Convincing people was easy for her and by the sound of it, he was bad before, which made it easier. But if he was really reformed, it could make everything worse. She would have to come back and tell them some excuse why he didn't come with her.

This was going to be harder than expected. But she was determent. "I'll go" she announced, breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at her.

"I do not know, if this is a good idea" Zane hesitated.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"None of us know what you will really do there. Sorry but I don't trust you enough to do this" Kai crossed his arms.

Lloyd sighed. He had enough of this. Bringing the cup back to his lips, he swallowed the tea, all at once. Strangely enough he didn't feel anything. The other were still fighting over, who would go, they didn't notice that the decision was already made. Only when Lloyd fell over, they stopped to look around.

"Sometimes I really hate him" Kai muttered. Harumi cursed under her breath.

* * *

When Lloyd woke up, he heard birds singing. Slowly he opened his eyes to see a blue sky. The sun was shining, no clouds to be seen.

The blond sat up and looked around. He was on top of a hill, grass covering the whole area. Light wind was brushing past him, ruffling his hair lightly.

It was so peaceful. Lloyd forgot his headache had even been there. His eyes closed slightly, enjoying the peace.

He wished he could stay, stay where it was peaceful. He wasn't needed here, he could do what he wanted. There was no danger, no one who needed him to safe them, to help him. It had been so long since he felt so relaxed.

"A bit young to die, aren't you?" a voice asked.

Lloyd spun around to see someone else with him. He stood up.

"Didn't think it would be that easy to find you" in front of him was Morro, but he didn't look like a ghost, he looked human.

The spirit shrugged. "It's not rare for me to be here, you on the other hand….. what are you even doing here? You don't look dead" the former ghost concluded.

Lloyd leaned his head to the side. What was he doing here? He couldn't remember.

"I don't remember" Lloyd turned around to stare at the distance. It was a nice view.

Morro' eyes widened, and he gripped the blond by the shoulders, spinning him around and shaking him.

"Wake up and remember!" he yelled

Lloyd just blinked, eyes half lidded.

"Shit!" Morro cursed. This was the reason no living being was supposed to come here. They lose themselves in the peace and forget their problems. They forget why they came. And with all the problems Lloyd had, it wasn't a surprise he lost himself too.

But if he came here, looking for him he wanted something. So he had to wake him up. Remember him what he wanted.

"Lloyd listen" Morro gripped his shoulders tighter and the blond turned his gaze back to him.

"Concentrate and remember! You came here for a reason, you wanted to find me, and you are alive, not dead. What do you need!" the former ghost was getting desperate.

"What I need" the blond repeated. He shook his head, eyes focusing again.

"There we go" Morro breathed, letting the other's shoulders go.

"Wow, that was crazy" Lloyd laughed. It was the weirdest experience.

"No time to think about that. Now what do you need" Morro repeated.

"Long story. But seems like Sensei was right. You really did change" Lloyd was honestly surprised that Morro shook him out of the trance, instead of just leaving him.

"Now is not the right time to talk about what an asshole I was" Moro rolled his eyes. "Right now, I don't know how long it will take for you to forget again, so hurry."

"Oh yeah. To keep it short: We were attacked by oni and they marked me. They want me to be evil and rule. So I need my golden power back and some help in general. Sensei thinks you can help" the blond explained, pulling down his uniform.

The moon symbol above his heart was clearly seem. "Shit, it got bigger" Lloyd muttered.

Morro's eyes widened, when he saw the symbol. He had heard of the oni, long before he died. They were there long ago and now they were back? Claiming Lloyd as their leader? Not good.

"How long has it been?" he asked.

Lloyd thought for a second. What had his father said?

"About two or three days" he answered.

"And when was the last time you fed?"

"How do you-"

"Just answer" Morro grumbled.

"This morning" Lloyd said. And he really didn't like thinking about it. Yet, he was constantly reminded

"Good. I'll come with you. I know what to do" he said.

"And how do we get back?" Lloyd asked.

"Just give me your hand" Morro reached put his hand, hoping the other would trust him enough for this.

With a little hesitation, Lloyd reached out too, connecting their hands. With a flash of white light, both faded away from the departed realm.

Whatever Sensei knew about Morro was something helpful. Lloyd wasn't sure how this adventure would go, but he would do everything to prevent himself to become a full-blooded oni. He would never allow himself to be like these things.

Being evil just wasn't who he was.

He swore to do anything to keep his family safe.

Anything.

* * *

**So this is the next chapter of the story. It has been a few days since I updated but I still do. Please comment and leave some suggestions if you want. Maybe you have some ideas I could use in the next chapters. There are always good ideas the readers have.**


	5. Chapter 5: planing

**I am so sorry it took me so long to make a new chapter. I know you have been waiting for a new chapter, but I had a lot to do. Finally, I found the time. So, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

When Lloyd woke up, he was back in his bed. Seemed like it would get a habit, him waking up in his bed after something mysterious happened.

Then again, it wasn't really new that he got in strange situations. More like his thing.

Lloyd stood up and stretched. His back made a satisfying crack, bones reacting to the stretching. He felt even better then before, even though he didn't know why. Nothing had changed, and jet he felt peaceful.

And then the young Garmadon remembered why he was even sleeping. He went to the departed realm to find Morro, and he came back with him. The question was: where was he? And everyone else?

So, he left his room and went to the kitchen, finding no one. He went everywhere: kitchen, living room, training room, but they just weren't there. He looked around some more, only to find them in the yard training.

The other ninja were sparing, and to his surprise, Morro was really there, training with the others. Like it was no big thing. Sure, from what he had seen in the other's memories, Morro had spared with others before. Though he had been very young.

Harumi was standing by the side, along with his parents and uncle. Looked like she hadn't done anything suspicious the whole time. Lloyd still wasn't sure if she really meant it. After all, she was great at manipulating people. She had done it for years.

Lloyd knew the others would keep and eye on her too, and it would be for a long time. She was definitely planning something, if it was good or bad, that was for her to show in time, but there was no reason for her to be suddenly good and helping them. It just wasn't her stile.

"Hey guys" Lloyd said.

The others looked up, to see their friend standing in the doorway.

"Son, you're awake" Garmadon smiled.

"Why do I have the feeling, that it has been some days, since I was awake?" Lloyd asked, smirking.

There was no way his friends just accepted Morro without hesitation. It had to be several days, since he had been awake.

And Morro was human too. No ghost. Lloyd couldn't help but feel relieved. That meant he couldn't posses him, if he tried something and went bad again. He would be safe, not forced to hurt his friends and family. But could you really blame him?

"Na, just like two days" Jay meant.

"Yeah, and in that time, we had enough time to talk and make a plan." Cole added.

Everyone had gathered in the meeting room, and Lloyd waited for everyone to explain the plan to him. Whatever they had thought of, it had better be good, because he didn't have an eternity.

It wouldn't be long until he would start to change more. By now he had just developed better senses and a change of taste, but it was just the beginning.

At least it was, what his family had told him.

Before he could finish his thoughts, his father set down a cup of blood in front of him. His stomach began to make noises, but he refused to drink more blood. He was through with it.

So he just stared at it.

"Dad really? I don't need this stuff. Some bread or something would do too" he protested.

"Lloyd, we have been over this. I know you don't like it, but normal food just won't do it for you anymore. You tried, remember? It didn't work" Wu tried to reason with his nephew.

The blond still didn't like it. Yes, he had tried normal food and hated it. His reaction to blood was more than inhuman, and that's what he hated.

Morro sighed. It was time to spill some secrets. "I know it's weird in the beginning, but you'll get used to it. It will only be for some time. Once you're normal again, you can stop but for now you have no other choice. If you don't it will only be a matter of time until you attack someone."

Everyone looked at the former ghost in confusion. How did he know about that?

"What would you know about it?" Kai asked.

Morro just looked away. He didn't like talking about it. It was in a time, before he even met Wu. A time he would like to forget forever, but it was branded in his mind, never to be forgotten. For a four-year-old child, it was horrible. When he got older, he didn't mind it anymore, but it still haunted him what he did.

"I just know" he grumbled.

"Nu uh. Not enough. Let's make a deal. I drink it and you say what you know" Lloyd raised the cup, looking at his former enemy.

Morro looked back at Lloyd, thinking about his chances. They would find out eventually, wouldn't they? He sighed again.

"There are different beings in this world" he started.

Lloyd took it as a yes and started drinking. He forced himself to go slower this time. The others listened too.

"There are humans, some of them are elemental masters. Then there are oni, the pure evil in this world. Next there are partlings. Very rare and powerful. You are one of them" he gestured to Lloyd.

"And then there are halflings. It can be a mix of human and dragon or human and oni. Let's just say that not only the family of the first Spinjitzu Master has oni genes" he really hated talking about it.

"So you are oni?" Zane asked.

"Half oni, yes" the wind master nodded.

"That doesn't explain everything. Halflings don't need blood to survive. They can live from normal food" Nya mentioned. Why she knew that, Morro didn't know.

Morro shifted in his seat. "Well, I was an orphan, so food was a problem" he mumbled.

"So what did you do?" Lloyd asked. He was nervous to hear the answer. He knew what was coming, yet he didn't want to know it. For he feared he would make the same mistake.

For a moment, Morro was silent, then he looked the blond straight in the eyes.

"The first time I remember was when I was four. I was told what I was before I was left alone, and I didn't like it one bit. I refused to eat, if I didn't find normal food. But one day I snapped. I had gone like four days without eating and then there was this woman…" he trailed off.

"You didn't" Lloyd whispered shocked.

"What do you think?" Morro spat. "She came to close and was bleeding. It's not like I wanted it, but I killed her. That's how it went. I'm not proud of it. But to prevent something like that from happening again, I had to find a blood source, could I not find normal food. At least it's what I did until I found the monastery" he glanced over at Wu.

The old man seemed surprised. He didn't seem to know about this himself. He had known Morro for years, had taken care of him for months, yet he didn't know about his oni heritage.

For the first time since she was little, Harumi didn't know what to say. Morro had said he was four when it happened. She was surprised he could still remember all of that. If a four-year-old half-oni could do that, then what was a partling capable of, when hungry?

Probably a destructive monster. She made a note to herself to never get to close to Lloyd, should he be hungry. By now, he was starting to become more oni than anything else. His senses were forming, and normal human food was already out of the question for him. His body hated it.

What would a full-blooded oni do, when hungry? Harumi shook her head. To much thinking. All she needed to do was get on Lloyds good side, be his queen, and everything would be fine for her. He was already starting to show signs of feelings, so it couldn't take long.

"Remember this is what happens if you refuse to eat, and it wouldn't be like you. It's what they want you to be. But no matter, time to discuss the plan" the former ghost tried to bring the attention back to the real reason they came together.

"Right" Cole nodded. They had already wasted enough time.

"Basically, we just need to get to the temple of light to get your golden powers back. Then everything will be fine. But there is one problem…" the black ninja trailed off.

"That would be?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"The only way to be successful and to get your golden power back is to take the realm crystal with us and we don't really have it" Jay explained.

"Why do we need the crystal? We didn't need it the last time" the blond had no idea what role the crystal played in this. After all it was destroyed, and they didn't even know it existed the last time he got his powers.

"The last time we went there, you did not have a powerful oni side to fight against. The realm crystal is made out of pure light and energy, so it is the perfect part to complete your powers. We fear that the oni side would try to overpower the golden energy and it would be useless" Zane explained.

Lloyd thought about it, it made sense. "But the crystal is still in the city and destroyed" he meant.

"We can put it back together, but first we need to get it. And that is where you come into play" Kai said.

"Me?" the blond asked.

"Yes, you need to get in there, pretend to be like them, just as they wanted and get the crystal. Then we get you out, fly to the temple and all our problems will be solved" Misako said.

Lloyd was skeptical about this plan. He wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. He still had green eyes, not purple, like them. And he had to act evil, which was nothing like him. He couldn't even act evil, when he was still a child.

"But I don't even look like them" the blond meant.

"We have a plan for that don't worry. Morro will go with you to make sure everything goes according to plan" Nya said.

"Why him? No offence, but why him" Lloyd quickly apologized to the former ghost.

"None taken" Morro really couldn't be mad at Lloyd. He was probably still nervous.

"Well out of everyone of us, he's the only one who knows how to act evil" Kai shrugged.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Lloyd asked.

"Nope" everyone said.

"Fine" Lloyd sighed.

"Tomorrow we'll get ready. Even though you woke up late, we should all go to bed. It's pretty late now" Wu said, turning to the window to look outside. It had already turned dark. Even though they didn't notice it, they had been talking for nearly three hours.

So everyone went to bed. But Lloyd couldn't sleep. He was to nervous about the next day. Would he even be able to act like them? Hopefully they would buy it.

Eventually, exhaustion took over and Lloyd fell asleep.

One more person in the monastery was awake, trying to make a plan. She had to go with Lloyd, if she wanted to make sure her plan worked. But the others would never allow them to come with the two, unless she found a good excuse.

Why did it have to be so complicated?

* * *

**So yeah, that's everything for now. I have some new ideas for the story. But as always you are allowed to add some ideas. One idea will be added to the next chapter. So, until then**

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 6: Kingdom

Some of you may hate me at the end of the chapter.

* * *

"It may take some time to get used to these" Nya meant while putting some purple contact lenses into the normally green eyes Lloyd had.

And she was right. Lloyd blinked several times, trying to get used to these things in his eyes. They were totally annoying, and he found himself wondering how people could live with these things.

Today he was supposed to get into the town with Morro and get the pieces of the realm crystal. Then get back as fast as possible, put that thing back together, fly to the dark island and get the golden power back. After that, they only had to get rid of the oni and everything would be fine.

The blond looked into the mirror beside him, looking into the now purple eyes. They looked almost to real to him, and fear bubbled up inside him. What if he took them out, only to find his real eyes in a violet color?

It would happen soon, if they didn't act. So his only chance was to pull this through. He wouldn't be alone.

"Seems convincing enough" Kai meant, a hand on his chin, eyebrows raised, as he looked at the green ninjas new form. Well, fake form.

"Yes, they have the same shade of purple the oni warriors had" Zane observed.

Lloyd was still nervous. This was a difficult and dangerous mission. Garmadon went up to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. He had noticed his distress.

"It'll be fine" he meant, a light smile trailing on his lip. Lloyd just sighed, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.

"Come on. Let's give them some space" Wu said, leaving the room. This was a father son conversation. And it had been a long time, since they had that. Garmadon silently thanked his brother as the others followed without a word.

"What bothers you?" Garmadon asked.

Lloyd looked at the door, where the others went through, making sure they were alone. Even if they were eavesdropping, he wouldn't blame them.

"This is not me Dad" Lloyd said, gesturing to his whole being.

"I know it's not. I know best how it is to feel different. To not feel like yourself, but it won't be much longer. In not even a few days it will be over, and you will feel better" his father explained.

"But what if it isn't enough time? If I go there, things could go wrong. If we take to long times up and it's over" Lloyd mumbled.

Garmadon smiled and hugged his son. "Remember: This works like a venom. Don't push us away and you'll pull through."

Lloyd hugged his father back, some tears leaking out. "I'm scared" he whispered.

Garmadon nodded. "I know. We all are."

"I hate to break this moment, but we have to go" Morro was standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

Lloyd nodded, wiping his eyes. "See you in a few days Dad"

Lloyd followed Morro into the yard of the monastery. The others were already there, waiting for the two of them to come. The sun was shining, and Lloyd was enjoying the last rays of sunshine for some time. He doubted that there was sun in the city.

"We're taking my dragon" the former ghost announced.

"Why?" the blond asked. He could use his own dragon.

"We are pretending that you are their king, they don't need to know you still have light powers, right?" he smirked.

If he had to admit it, Lloyd hadn't thought about that part. His power were still of light and his dragon too, they would totally see that. But could they sense his personality?

Lloyd shook that thought off. It would be fine. They would be out of there, before he would even notice it. Morro formed his dragon and jumped on.

Kai grabbed Lloyd by his shoulders. Lloyd was sure the brunet would say something either stupid to make him feel better, or something serious.

"Purple doesn't fit you" he finally said, grinning. Lloyd chuckled.

"I know" he joked. "When we come back you can burn them" he gave the fire master a short hug and hopped on the dragon.

"And you bring him back or else" Kai said to the wind master.

"I will. If I don't you are totally allowed to beat me up" he answered.

"I'm holding you on that promise" Kai smirked. Both chuckled.

Morro looked around one more time, spotting Wu, who wore a concerned look. Last time he went away, he never came back. Or at least not the way he left. Not even the slightest.

"Now don't look at me that way. This time I'll come back alive" he promised, grinning.

"Good luck" was all Wu said, before they left the monastery.

* * *

Wind rushed past them, as the elemental masters sat on the back of the dragon, flying towards the city. From the sky, all that was seen was pure darkness.

Lloyd glanced down at the sea they were crossing, ignoring everything around him, just for some time.

"Stop being so nervous" Morro's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked back at the wind master.

"Wouldn't you be?" he asked.

The former ghost shrugged. "I don't know. I'm different from you, you are the do-gooder, not me" he said.

"Gee, thanks a lot" Lloyd rolled his eyes. "How can it even be that you are so different from before?" he asked.

"You have a lot of time to think about, when you're dead. And without the influence of the preeminent those thoughts are completely your own. Destiny is a strange thing and at some point, you have to accept your fate and embrace it. Just never try to defy destiny, it doesn't go to well" Morro said, looking ahead of the sea.

"And if my destiny is to be like them?" the blond looked down at the sea again, refusing to meet the others gaze after the question.

"It's not. You were manipulated that's all" he said confidently.

"But-"

"It's not!" Morro insisted.

Lloyd groaned, letting himself fall on his back, facing the sun. Life was complicated. And his destiny seemed to get tested ever once in a while.

While staring into the bright sun in the sky, it slowly became darker. Lloyd squinted his eyes. Dark clouds started covering the whole area of the sky. Abruptly, Lloyd sat up again.

"Seems like were there" Morro concluded.

The blonds now purple eyes scanned the area. Everything was dark and covered in these black smoky tentacle things. The people of the city were gone, and he asked himself, where they were. He had seen them being frozen to stone and now they were gone.

He didn't like the look of it. If the citizens of Ninjago city weren't here, then where were they?

"I don't get it" he thought out loud, looking around more, searching every area.

"What don't you get?" the former ghost asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I saw the people of the city being frozen in place, but no one is here" he glanced at Morro, concerned.

Morro pulled on the reigns of his dragon, halting in mid-air. He looked around himself and found the blond was indeed right. Everything seemed dead. No person on the street.

"Don't think about it. We have to convince them of you, so we can go and find the crystal without acting suspicious" the wind master reminded.

Lloyd nodded, forcing himself to look away. "But where do we wait for them?" he asked.

"I would say over there" Morro said, pointing ahead.

Lloyd looked past him and gulped. Ahead was a large castle made out of black stones. It stood tall in the middle of the once bright city. A big crater surrounded it, with a gate, to let those through, that were allowed to pass.

Other than that, the crater seemed to go down far enough, to make sure everybody that fell down would die, without any chance of surviving.

Sharp spikes covered the tips of the four towers around the main building, the castle itself. Red light shone out of the many windows of the castle. Giving the only light beside the moon that stood tall in the sky. Though it wasn't white, like usual, it was grey.

"This was a bad idea. We should head back and make another plan" Lloyd said nervously.

Morro just shook his head. "Shake of the nervousness and sit straight. Evil rulers don't sit like a child!"

Lloyd just looked back, even more nervous. Normally he didn't get scared easily, but something about all of this made him feel uneasy. The new eye color the lenses were giving him felt so very wrong.

He didn't feel right in his skin anymore and the darkness made his whole being ache. No, this wasn't the right place for him.

Morro sighed. "I know you're scared, but this is the best plan we have. You asked me for help, and that's what I'm doing. Now sit straight!" he repeated.

The blond gave a hesitant nod and straightened his back. As they neared thought about some lines, he could say, without making the oni suspicious. Normally he was bubbly and friendly, always smiling. He had to keep himself from smiling nicely. If he smiled, it had to be a cruel one.

Morro landed the dragon in front of the gate, which was slowly lowered. Both jumped to the ground and the dragon vanished. Once again Lloyd made sure to keep a straight back and whipped all the nervousness from his face.

The gate was lowered completely, a bridge allowing the two of them to cross the large crater.

The former oni leader stepped forward. "Master, you have finally come" he spoke in his deep voice.

Lloyd just nodded, crossing his arms and taking a closer look at the castle.

Another oni stepped forward. "Is the castle to your liking, master?" it asked. Lloyd was surprised they could talk. Until now he had only heard the old leader talking.

"It'll do" he answered, walking past everyone, motioning for Morro to follow him. The oni followed too.

"We have provided some fitting robes master" an oni stepped to his side, holding out some black-purple robes to him. Even if Lloyd hated them. It was the best to just take them, so he did.

"Your chambers are down the hall, first to the right" the former leader said.

The blond nodded. "Then I will be changing. And for everyone to know. This is Morro" he said, gesturing to the former ghost. "He is my second in command and a Halfling. Everyone that has a problem with that, will get killed" he threatened, leaving.

Again, he motioned Morro to follow him.

As they walked down the dark hallway, Lloyd felt his heart skip a beat. He was nervous as hell, but they seemed to buy it.

Entering the room, where his chambers were supposed to be, he closed the door behind Morro and leaned his back against it, head resting on the wall.

"You're a better actor, than I thought" Morro remarked, smirking.

"Thank the first Spinjitzu master that they are really stupid" Lloyd answered, removing his Gi, to put on the robes he was given.

"And you were so worried, that you couldn't act like them" the former ghost chuckled.

"Ya,ya. You know me well enough to know how I am" the blond answered, slipping into the robes.

"I do. You think to much" Morro hummed.

Lloyd scoffed. "Let's get this over with" he grumbled.

"You forgot something" Morro reminded him, pointing to something on the nightstand.

Beside his way to big bed, on the nightstand with a crown lying on it.

It looked like a normal crown, beside the small ruby's, that would be at his temples, and the slightly larger amethyst in the middle.

Lloyd groaned. "How much are they insisting on me being king?" he asked annoyed. This was already getting on his nerves.

"Very much apparently" the wind master replied. "Better take it or they'll get suspicious."

"Fine fine" the blond grumbled, taking the crown. He put it on and left the room, without another word.

Outside were more oni, waiting for him and Morro.

"Master, you are done. Please follow us to the throne room" the oni requested. They were being friendly, this was not what he expected. He thought they would just act evil and that would be it.

Lloyd nodded, and he followed them, Morro trailing behind him. Going through the main hall, they turned left and towards a large door. With a rumble, the large door opened to reveal a throne room.

Red walls and a marble stone floor. On the other end was a small staircase, leading to the throne. Like everything else, it was dark, a moon symbol at the top.

Without waiting any longer, Lloyd climbed the stairs and sat down on the throne. For something that looked like the chair of death itself, it was quite comfortable.

After he sat down, arms resting on the sides, all of the oni bowed down to him. Unconsciously, Lloyd sat up even straighter.

Lloyd couldn't help but chuckle. Even Morro had bowed down, to make himself look like one of them. Last time they had seen each other, it was Lloyd that had to submit to the others power. Even if it was just a show, it was ironic how the tables had turned.

"Master, I trust that you are hungry?" an oni asked.

Lloyd thought about it. Actually, he did have something in the morning, but more couldn't make a difference, right? He didn't want to make them angry.

"Sure" he shrugged.

Some oni left the room. He was confused why they needed more than just one person, to get some blood, but his question was answered fast.

When the two oni came back, they were dragging in a screaming and crying women. Did they expect him to kill her?

The blonde's eyes widened as the women was thrown in front of the throne. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, begging him not to be killed.

Well, this answered his question, where all the citizens were.

* * *

Uuhh Lloyd has some problems. Now he has to kill someone, or maybe not?

I know it's evil to force him to kill her, but that's how oni work.

Mwahaha

Please comment 😉


	7. Chapter 7: nervous

**I am so sorry it took me so long to make a new chapter. I had so much stuff to do. I had to go the hospital a week ago and didn't have my laptop with me. The risk of it getting stolen was to high for me, so li left it at home. But now you can finally read a new chapter.**

* * *

Lloyd stared at the young woman in horror. How was he supposed to get out of this one? He had luck, that the oni believed he had turned bad. But this? This was something he just couldn't fake. What was he supposed to do? How did a full blooded oni feed on a living human?

Just cut her wrist and suck on it? Did they have fangs or something? He had no idea what to do.

The blond glanced at Morro, silently begging for him to do something. He felt totally lost in the situation.

He feared that if he didn't do something soon, the oni would suspect something and find out the truth. They were supposed to get the crystal and get out, but here he was, sitting on a throne in his own castle, about to kill an innocent woman.

Lloyd looked around, some of the oni looked at him curiously, as he yet had to make a move. If this were different, any of them would've already killed the woman, but he was just playing.

Finally, an oni stepped forward. "Master, forgive me, but have your fangs already grown?" it asked, bending on a bit, showing his submission.

Lloyd released the breath he was holding. God, this just saved his life. He saw Morro relax as well. He was probably just as tense as he had been. That was just to close.

Slowly, Lloyd nodded. He didn't trust his voice right now.

"Very unusual, but not the first time it happened. Then perhaps Master would like to use the other way" another oni said, stepping forward. In his hand he held a small dagger. Oh, so he actually had to cut the woman.

The oni handed Lloyd the dagger, who held it carefully, and stepped back to the others.

"Of course, we will leave you alone with her, master" another said.

Lloyd felt a bit better, even if it sounded weird. Now he had all the time he needed to explain everything to the woman. He could get her out, without the others even noticing, she wasn't dead. He had to tell her everything and calm her down.

He motioned for Morro to come to him, before could leave. Everyone else already leaving. They didn't dare, question their master.

"I will explain everything to her, you have to get her out afterwards" he whispered to the wind master. The other nodded silently and went with the other oni.

Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the fuzzing woman. She was utterly confused about everything that was going on. First, her and her family got captured by these creatures and now She was even pretty sure, that it was Lloyd Garmadon sitting on the throne in front of her.

"I-I don't understand. W-what is going on?" she stuttered, looking around the large room with tear filled eyes. She had never been so scared in her life.

"Sshh, calm down" Lloyd shushed the woman. He kneeled down in front of her, dagger still in his hand. God, how was he going to explain this?

The woman flinched, itching away from the sharp dagger. "You are Lloyd Garmadon, are you not? Why are you here? Why am I here?" she asked.

"It's a long story really" he chuckled lightly. "But I will get you out of here. All of this is just fake. Me and my partner are here to stop this all. We just have to trick the oni a bit" the blond explained.

The young woman calmed down a bit, then her eyes fell on Lloyds.

"What's your name?" Lloyd asked, leaning back a bit. He didn't want to scare the poor woman.

"Stephanie….. Willows" Stephanie said slowly.

"Well Stephanie, I won't lie, I recently found out, that I am oni too. But I promise I will get you out, you just have to trust me" the blond begged.

"Then please, get my family out of here too. They are still down there. My husband and my son. He's only eight" she begged, clinging onto his robes as if her life depended on it.

Lloyd nodded. He would try everything he could.

Stephanie suddenly tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. Lloyd himself looked confused too, at why she was staring at him like that, and then he realized it.

"Oh, these are just contact lenses. Had to look convincing" he grinned sheepishly. The woman relaxed again.

"Now to make everything look convincing I have to cut you and take some of your blood. Just until you are unconscious. Then, my partner will get you out. When you wake up, go to the monastery, there you will be safe" Lloyd said, raising the dagger. He held out his hand, waiting for her to give him her wrist.

Slowly, she raised her own hand, laying it in Lloyds. He gripped her hand tightly, bringing the dagger closer. She took a deep breath and nodded. Instantly, Lloyd slashed the dagger across her wrist. She hissed in pain but forced herself to stay still.

Lloyd took a deep breath. He couldn't help but wonder, if fresh blood tasted different. He took a last glance at Stephanie, then placed his lips on the wound, sucking on it. The dagger slipped out of his hands and fell to the ground. The sound wasn't very loud, due to the carpet.

Indeed, his suspicions were confirmed. The fresh blood from the brunet woman tasted so much better, than the stuff he had gotten from his uncle. So much better than these bags. The blond held back a moan, instead making a strangling sound.

If he were to lose himself in the taste, he could never fulfill his promise. So, as soon as he felt the young woman weakening and slumping against him, he pulled back. Lloyd panted, blood still on his lips. He had never felt so alive in his entire life. As he looked at the wound, he felt drawn towards it again, but he managed to hold himself back.

This rush of energy was new to him. It felt so good, so satisfying to be latched onto the warm body. If he wouldn't be wearing these contact lenses, you would see, that his eyes had turned purple for real. Just for a moment. But that moment was to long.

But of course, Lloyd couldn't see it himself.

Now that his stomach was satisfied again, he called everyone back in, ordering Morro to get the 'body' out. The former ghost could feel the warmth body just barely being there. It worried him. He still remembered the first time he had blood from a body. He couldn't control himself, and Lloyd was lucky he could. But just barely. The woman was breathing unevenly, lips and skin pale.

Lloyd nibbled on his finger, waiting for something to happen. What was he supposed to do now? He got here, but everyone was watching him. Sure, if he wanted, he could probably get out and find the crystal. Would they protest?

The best way to find out, was to try.

After minutes of sitting in silence, Lloyd just walked out of the room, into his personal room. He began to pace around. Staying there was not good for him. He could tell it would be poisoning him sooner or later.

He saw a teacup on his bed stand. It had a yellow shade, steaming. It probably had been there for just a view minutes.

It was best if he just grabbed Morro, got the crystal and back to the others. Getting his powers back and getting rid of his oni side. He was about to turn into the same thing his father had. A heartless monster, destroying everything in his way. That was, if he didn't hurry.

His nerves got the best of him and he took out one of his contact lenses. He just had to check. Even if he had been there for just a few hours or so, he just had to do it. He would swear that he wouldn't be able to sleep, if he didn't do it.

So, he turned to the mirror and sighed in relieve. Still green, but it was paler than before. Not vibrant green, but a pale green. Almost fading. Not good. So not good.

The blond gasped, when someone opened the door. And to his relieve, it was just Morro.

"Don't take them out, they could be watching" the former ghost warned. He closed the door behind him, leaning against it with crossed arms.

"Sorry" Lloyd apologized, putting the lense back in its place. "I just wanted to check" he rubbed his arm.

Morro sighed. "Go to sleep and don't think about it too much. Tomorrow we'll get the crystal and go back. Then we'll get rid of them. Just stay calm" he instructed, leaving the room again.

Lloyd sighed, falling back onto the bed. What was he supposed to do now? His mind and body were changing, he could feel it. And he didn't like it one bit.

But that was a good sign, was it not? He didn't like his changing, which meant, his human and dragon side were still dominant. It was slow, like the oni had predicted. He said it would take time for him to change. But did that meant that the oni knew he was just faking it?

It had been way to easy to get in and convince every one of them. They didn't question him. Maybe because of his eyes?

Lloyd groaned, turning on his side. He didn't feel like changing right now. He knew himself. He would lie awake for hours, thinking about everything. He had promised that women to get her family out, and he would to just that.

The former ghost was right. He was thinking to much. Tomorrow everything would be over. But he still couldn't help but think that it had been way to easy.

His eyes fell on the teacup. It was still warm. Maybe it was something for his nerves? Whatever it was for, he felt like he needed it right now.

So, he sat up again ant took it. The steam from before was already gone, but the cup was still pleasantly warm. He could see his reflection in it, and he didn't like it. Without another thought, he just drank it. It was good. Tasted like mint and something else he couldn't identify. But he felt calmer. He supposed he could sleep now, at least some.

It was better to be well rested for tomorrow.

* * *

**There we go. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long. I hope I can update more often again. Hope you're not too mad at me, and that you like the chapter. Leave a comment. 😊**


	8. Chapter 8: over

It was in the middle of the night. Lloyd woke up, unable to sleep anymore. He was nervous. Wanted to get out. This castle in the middle of Ninjago was not what he wanted. It was so wrong. People were thrown into a dungeon so he and the other oni could feed.

God, when did his life become so complicated? He used to be a small child, not worrying about anything in the world. Then the ninja came and with them his burden of the green ninja.

Sometimes he asked himself, what would've happened if they never found out he was the green ninja. What if it had been one of the others? He wouldn't have had to fight his father, or the overlord. None of the foes they had faced.

But when he thought about it again and again, he would never want to change anything. He found his mother, had friends, and for a long time in his life, there were people that cared.

But everything changed when Harumi came. She was the reason he had learned about his oni heritage, and the dragon too. Since then he didn't feel normal anymore.

Staring at the ceiling, Lloyd asked himself if they should head out already. It would be safer. The longer they waited, the faster his mind would change. He had already caught himself loving the taste of the fresh blood he had gotten from the woman. He had promised not to kill her, but it was harder than he had expected.

He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. He wanted more of it.

Lloyd sat up, shaking his head. They had to go. He couldn't waste time. And he was afraid of the thoughts he could get once the venom had spread far enough. He pulled down his shirt to look at the mark. In the beginning it had been rather small, barely there. But now it was covering the whole upper left side of his chest.

The dark moon seemed to pulsate with power and darkness. He dared to touch it, only to withdraw his hand immediately. It burned, but in a good kind of way. Odd. His father had never said anything about the mark, not clearly.

The blond thought it was just a way to show what the oni had done, but maybe there was more to it. For a short moment his head began to hurt. It was only for two minutes, maybe a bit more. And he had his suspicions where it came from. No matter. It would have happened sooner or later. This one sign.

Lloyd took out his contact lenses, stuffing them into his pocket. He wouldn't need them anymore once they got the crystal. When he left the room, Morro was already standing there, waiting for him. Going in the middle of the night would be the best. No one watching them leave. Safest option.

So they left the large castle, and to their surprise there were no guards anywhere. Kind of strange. Lloyd would've bet there would be at least some of the oni guarding the large place. But no such thing. He could live with it.

Once they were a few feet away from the castle the former ghost finally spoke.

"You can take them out now. They won't see it here. Not like we're going back"

Lloyd averted his gaze. His suspicions were confirmed. He just looked at the streets and the buildings, hoping the other would just leave it alone. Getting that he didn't want to talk about it. Then again, this was Morro he was talking about. He had never been the patient kind of person. And since he had lived inside his head a few weeks, the blond was sure he would be able to read him like an open book. Time for an excuse.

"I'd rather not. It's better to leave them in place for now. Just in case some of the oni are walking around the city" he lied. And he begged, oh he begged the gods the other would buy it.

"I don't believe you. You have been eager to get them out since you started wearing them. What's wrong?" the other asked.

Lloyd sighed. Of course he wouldn't buy it. Why did he ever think this would work on him? Trying to lie to the guy that had been living in your head long enough to know you. As if it would have worked.

"I really don't want to. I don't want to know how my eyes look like now. I know they're not really green anymore. Still, I want to leave it that way until we get back" he gave the former ghost a pleading look. Pleading he would let it go.

And to his luck, he did. "All right."

Walking through the city made Lloyd feel different things. One part of him hated what he was seeing. All the darkness and destruction. It just wasn't right in his eyes. Another side though seemed thrilled at the sight. Perfectly fine with the change of the city.

This was the part he had to get rid of. The side that tried to break through and get to the surface. It took them long enough to get to the place. The place where the pieces of the realm crystal were still lying around. The closer they got; the more Lloyd could feel the strange feeling in his chest grow.

He swore he felt the mark pulsating on his skin. It hurt, like earlier when he had touched it. It felt as if it was trying to push its way inside. Trying to vanish from sight and retreat into his body. The blond didn't like where this might be going.

"We need to hurry" he suddenly said, dragging the former ghost with him.

"Why the sudden rush?" Morro asked.

"Something doesn't feel right. Something's changing" he explained quickly, running through the hallways. He yelped when he was forced to stop, Morro looking at him intensely.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Lloyd bit his lip. His mind was fighting against itself whether to tell him or not. Which was an easy choice to the blond. He pulled down his robe. The dark moon was fading. But not like it was vanishing forever, more like retreating into his torso. The skin around it was being pushed down, a little bit of blood seeping from a wound. It was happening.

The wind master cursed under his breath. He began running again, not saying anything. He understood what the other was saying. Time was running out.

Soon enough they reached the right room. The pieces of the realm crystal were lying around in the small room. They had no time to waste. Grabbing a cup that was lying around, they began to collect the pieces.

Lloyd tried to control his breathing. His time was running out. The pain in his chest was growing and with it came a headache. Both of them were quick to bring the small pieces to the cup, running around the room, careful not to miss a piece.

But as his hands touched the last piece, his world stopped. The pain in his body stopped with it. It was over as fast as it had started. He suddenly felt something different in his mind. He felt better than he had ever in his whole life. He had the last piece.

A smile tugged at his lips. The last piece. Without it, they had nothing in hand against him. He slowly stood back up. And maybe, just maybe, he could get away with it. Oh who was he kidding. He had more power now, just like the oni had said.

Never in his life had something felt so right. The chance he had to be something no one could get in the way of. Not even the wind master.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" the other asked.

Lloyd looked up; the piece of the crystal clutched tightly in his hand. Why explain anything? He pulled down the robe once again, the moon now fully gone. Morro's eyes widened. He hadn't expected it to happen so fast now.

Hadn't it fully started just five minutes ago? Why was it going so fast now when it took days in the beginning? It made no sense. He was quick to grab the bowl with the other pieces.

"Lloyd give me the last piece. We can still fix this" he tried to reason with the blond. He held out his hand, hoping that there was still one part of the real Lloyd present.

Lloyd looked down at the piece in his hand. He moved it around a little before putting it in his pocket, taking something else out instead.

"I think I'll keep it. But I won't be needing these anymore" he held out his hand, showing the other the purple contact lenses he had been wearing.

"But I thought-" the wind master started.

"You thought I was still wearing them. Turns out my eyes turned purple for real in the middle of the night" he shrugged, letting the lenses fall to the ground.

He called upon his powers. Instead of the light green, it was now a dark purple. He instantly threw it at the other. Morro had barely time to dodge it before it would've crashed int him, instead hitting the wall. But it did gaze his arm.

To his surprise it left an open flesh wound, blood falling to the ground. Morro clutched his arm, pressing onto the bleeding even though it hurt like hell. He didn't know Lloyd's power could do that. He always knew of the power the blond held, but he never knew it could be this destructive.

"I suggest you leave and tell the others before I change my mind. Which would be for a second time today. And I really don't want to" Lloyd meant, glancing at the other.

For the first time in so long, it hurt Morro to run away from someone he was supposed to help, but he had no choice. The others needed to know. So he turned and ran. What other choice did he have? Along the way he heard Lloyd's power crashing into the walls.

The blond always aimed right. He was missing him on purpose. Why though? Did he want the other to know he could hit him at any time? He had no time to think about it, rushing out of the building and summoning his dragon.

Whatever happened to cause the other to change so quickly, he had to talk with Wu about it. And he was sure to get a beating from Kai, which he kind of deserved.

Glancing back one more time, Morro saw Lloyd standing at the entrance, looking up at him. Lloyd could hit him without a problem, but again, he didn't. He shook his head. He made a promise to himself to get the real Lloyd back out.

And nothing would stand in his way

* * *

**I am so sorry it took so long. I lost track of time and just saw how long it had been since I updated. So I quickly wrote this chapter. I hope it's okay for you. I was kind of running out of ideas and then this popped up in my mind. Now I have at least three new chapters I can fil with ideas. But as always feel free to post your ideas. Things you would love to see in this story. And tell me: what do you think caused Lloyd to change so fast now? I'm sure you know. It's not really hard.**

**Leave a comment**

**Bye**


	9. attention

Okay so, I'm really disappointed and hurt right now. The last chapter had almost no reads, even though I was begged to make a new chapter. Seriously what the heck?! And then there is something else.

I got a private message from someone, and I will not tell the username, that my story would be better without all the misspelling. I'm sure I already said it, but I will say it again: I am from Germany, so English is not my native language. Secondly, I am almost completely blind and have no one that can read it over.

But I still post my stories because I hope people like it and try my best.

The one who said it, knows who is meant.

Seriously, if you have a problem with my spelling just don't read it. Of course you can say it, if I made a huge mistake, that I am not aware of, but nothing like that please. Just saying it sucks because of my spelling is just stupid.

So, until I feel like you appreciate what I do I will not update any more chapters. I'm sorry if this sounds selfish or stupid but I feel really hurt.

That's all Bye


	10. Chapter 9: waiting

I **am so sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot of exams in school that I had to study for. Luckily, I got good grades so I can update more again. (Hopefully). Originally, I had planned to update during the holidays but then my Laptop broke and when it was fixed Internet didn't work. So I had the chapter, but no way to update it. I'm so sorry guys. I really hope you like this chapter. It's a little shorter than the others but I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Lloyd watched as Morro flew away on his dragon. Hitting him would be easy, but where was the fun in that? Someone had to deliver the message, right?

The blond looked around the crumbled town. Everything looked different now. It was as if his eyes were working in a different way. And how wonderful it looked. He was surprised at how he was unable to see it before. Chaos and destruction could look so beautiful. For the first time he understood all those villains he had faced.

How right they were to try and form Ninjago into their own image. Well, this was his image. The one his father failed to create. The one not even the overlord could form. No, this one was his and his alone. No one would take it away from him.

Slowly he began making his way back to his castle, looking at his new kingdom. There were still a few things he had to change. First, he needed a queen. Everyone needed one, right? Second, he had to get rid of the ninja and his family. Maybe let those live who were ready to follow him.

He would think about more when the time came, but for now he just enjoyed the silence of the once joyful city.

Just for fun, he tested his new powers. The once green light was now a shining but dark shade of purple. It had almost the color he wanted. Black would be better. Maybe if he trained it enough and concentrated it would work. But for now, he had to live with it.

Finally, he reached the castle. The entrance opened and he walked inside. This time it felt right to be there. Arriving there with Morro had been weird and uncomfortable. Now, it felt more like home than anything else. Of course now, he was different. Yes, it was manipulation, but by now he was fine with it. The blond had never felt so powerful in his entire life. Not even the golden power could match it.

Lloyd walked down the path to his throne room and sat down. Ah yes, the golden power. He had to stop the others soon if he wanted to keep his kingdom. They, after all, were trying to give him his golden power back to 'save him', but he could see the truth now.

All they wanted was for him to work for them to save Ninjago from all those villains. But he was having none of it. This was HIS kingdom now. Nothing would stand in his way.

And he was determined to destroy every single thread he saw.

* * *

The second Morro crossed the borders of the monastery walls, his dragon disappeared, leaving him falling to the ground. His whole body hurt and for a second there he missed being a ghost. They don't feel pain.

He forced himself onto his back, breathing heavily. The large wound on his arm hurt like hell, but he had a feeling things would get much worse. He shouldn't have allowed Kai to beat him up, if he came back without the blond teen.

But why? Why did it go so fast all of the sudden? Lloyd had said it had been a few days since the incident and it was fine. But then, within seconds, time seemed to be against them and just claimed him.

He stared into the sky when a familiar face came into view. Morro blinked a few times, trying to focus his vision. Wu. His dragon must've roared for the others to come before it had disappeared.

He looked worried as he kneeled down beside him, looking at the large wound on his arm. He lifted it lightly, earning a hiss from the wind master. God, that hurt like hell. It burned and stung like thousands of tiny needles pinching into his skin at the same time.

Then he noticed the others behind him. Nya stepped forward. He remembered that she was kind of a healer in the team. Used her water to clean wounds. So she did. The small amount of water that appeared in her hand was enough to cleanse the wound.

When she touched his arm, he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming in pain. Eyes clenching shut. Nya worked fast and took her hand away as quickly as she could. It wasn't healed, but at least it was clean now.

"Morro what happened? Where is Lloyd?" Wu asked, after seeing his student on the verge of passing out. The old master didn't want it to look like he only cared for Lloyd, but he needed to know now, before they all had to wait for hours ´till he woke up again.

The wind master took a deep breath, shuddering a little while he did. The thought of Lloyd doing something so cruel was unbelievable. It was weird and wrong in so many ways. He had seen inside the teens head once, and yes, he saw what Lloyd did as a child. Being honest, he could remember using it against him to get the blond to help him. Thinking back, he regretted it. The pure defiance in those green eyes was astounding and nothing could break this look.

He took his time to answer but ignored Wu right away. Instead he looked over to Kai. "I think I owe you a promise" he chuckled.

The brunet took a deep breath. His promise to allow himself to get beaten up if he didn't come back with Lloyd. If Lloyd lost against the poison before they could help him. For once though. He held his temper back. In his eyes, the other had already gotten enough for now.

Reaching inside his Gi, Morro pulled out the pieces of the realm crystal.

"You got the crystal! We can still win this" Jay cheered.

"Not really. Lloyd got the last piece. Without it, we have no cure" the wind master explained. Cole cursed.

"Then we have no choice but to fight" Wu sighed.

Garmadon looked over at his brother, along with Misako. "I will not attack my own child. Not again" he said.

"I don't like it either brother, but what choice do we have?"

"Do we really have to fight?" Everyone turned around to look at Harumi. She was standing behind everyone else, observing everything.

"I mean we just need the last piece, right? Maybe we can sneak in and get it or something" she suggested.

This time, Kai didn't care holding back. "There is no ´we´. There is just us. The only reason you are here is because of the stupid flower. I don't trust you one bit" he hissed.

Harumi looked surprised. She shouldn't be though. She hadn't expected them to trust her, and Kai was apparently smart enough not to.

Cole crossed his arms. "I don't trust her either, but she's right. We need the whole crystal to help Lloyd. There is no way though that we can get in. Lloyd will probably have informed them about us by now."

Zane nodded. "Indeed. The chance of us getting in and remaining unnoticed is almost zero."

"Then what do we do?" Nya asked.

"For now, all we can do is make a plan. Morro's wound needs to be wrapped up before it gets infected. Then we wait. All of us should get some sleep. It's been some tough days" Wu said.

Kai narrowed his eyes. Wait? He couldn't wait anymore. He had waited enough. Lloyd was turning into something fate had already decided he wasn't. And that was a long time ago. Probably even before he was born. His history showed how bad he was at being evil. And now some blood was supposed to change that? Oh no!

"I have waited enough! I refuse to wait for one more day. He needs out help now, not tomorrow!" he yelled.

Wu sighed. "Tomorrow is a new day. A day where we can make better decisions. As much as it pains us all, we have to be patient now. We don't know what Lloyd is capable of right now."

"Capable of?" Jay yelped.

Cole joined in. "This is Lloyd we're talking about. He could never hurt a fly. I have never seen him hurt anyone if there was another way."

"That is not Lloyd anymore" Garmadon said. "It is a being created with Oni blood and magic. There is a reason that Partlings are dangerous, especially when the wrong side wins. For the Oni, it is good but for us…" he trailed off.

"How bad can it get?" Morro asked. He had stood up, leaning against a wall.

"By the amount of power Lloyd is able to have access to now…. Winning against the overlord would be easier."

* * *

**So there we go the new chapter. Like I said I will try to update more, o n the condition that everything works. Until next time**

**Bye**


	11. Chapter 10: midnight

**Hey everyone. I hope you are all well with the current situation. I'm bored as hell. Nothing to do and I have to go to the doctor all the time. Yeah that's what you get when you're heart transplant and your immune system sucks. But hey, I'm not dead yet and I really hope you haven't lost anyone close yet.**

**I'm not the most sentimental person but losing people you love sucks, even I know that.**

**But stay positive. We can do this. Humanity has faced a lot without modern medicine so we can do this too. Stay positive!**

* * *

"What do you mean winning against the overlord would be easier" Jay yelped. "This is still Lloyd we're talking about. He would never do anything to hurt us" he insisted.

"My freaking arm says otherwise" Morro hissed, still clutching his wounded arm.

"We will talk tomorrow. Go to sleep everyone, it is late, and the day was exhausting for everyone" Wu spoke, slowly walking into their home. Just like all the others, he could not believe his nephew would ever do such a thing.

He had a lot of power he knew that very well. But still, this was not like him at all. He could only pray that everything would turn out good.

Harumi briefly watched the old man walk inside before turning back to the large wound on Morro's arm. Lloyd's behavior had turned upside down in just one day. What changed? Was it the present of the other oni that quickened the process? Or was he finally accepting his fate.

She turned to walk back into her own room. Once inside, she layed down in her bed

Harumi shook her head. No, this wasn't it. Lloyd had never been one to ever give up on anything he believed in. Not even her. He had hoped hard and long that everything was a joke. That she would never betray him. Or anyone else.

But she did and killed so many in the process. Not even feeling remorse. Why had he even gotten her out of prison? He didn't really believe her when she said she wanted to help, right? He was just a pawn like always.

The girl turned onto her side, arm resting under her head as she watched the wall that lead to Kai's room. She knew the look he had been giving her, insisting that she would stay close to at least one of them. He was smarter than she gave him credit for.

He never trusted her, not after she showed her trued intentions. Before, well maybe he had a few suspicions, but never said them out loud. She didn't know, nor did she really care.

The important thing was, he was standing in the way, constantly watching her every move.

Closing her eyes, Harumi slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"Ow!" the raven-haired teen yelped. Getting stitches hurt more than he expected.

"Forgive me, but I must treat this before it can get infected" the Nindroid apologized.

The wind master sighed, forcing himself to hold still. "Not your fault. I'm just not used to pain anymore. It's been way to many years since I felt pain, didn't even remember what it felt like until now. And I can tell you I don't like it" he chuckled.

Zane leaned his head to the side in thought. He never even realized that Morro must've forgotten how pain felt, or rather: his brain forgot. He had no knowledge over how long the wind master had been a ghost for. He only knew that it had been many years.

"Yes, it will take a while until your brain registers what really happened to your body. Do you remember how long you have been a ghost for?" Zane was careful with his questions. He and the others knew very well that the former ghost didn't like talking about these things. Things that reminded him of all the mistakes he made in his life, and even after it.

Morro shrugged, wincing right after. "A few decades probably. I lost count on the years after a while."

Zane hummed at that, finishing the last stitch. "Done. You should avoid sleeping on that side for a couple of days" he said.

"Noted. I'm sure it would hurt to much anyways" he pulled the sleeve of his gi down again, covering the wound. Well, more or less. The fabric was still torn at the part where Lloyd had hit him.

After that, both he and Zane went to bed, trying to get some sleep before they planed the next steps in the morning. Still, he wondered why it happened. Lloyd had missed him on purpose, he knew it. His aim was perfect, he never missed.

In the memories he had seen in the others mind he always hit the target. No memory showed the blond ever missing something, when he wanted to hit it. So why had he missed on purpose? Even when he flew away on his dragon, he didn't even try to hit him.

He knew this wasn't right. After all, it was something he would do in Lloyd's position. Letting the enemy get away to warn the others and find out where they were. The problem was Lloyd already knew where they were. So what was going on here?

Morro stared at the ceiling for a long time, trying to find a solution to the problem. Growling in frustration, the former ghost turned onto his side that wasn't injured and looked at the parts of the realm crystal. At least that was what he was supposed to se.

They were gone! GONE!

Jumping out of the bed he threw open the door of his room that lead to the hallway and screamed for the others. "They're gone!" he screamed.

Everyone ran out of their room to check out the noise.

"What's gone?" Jay asked in panic.

"The pieces of the realm crystal, they're gone!" he yelled again.

"What?!" the others yelled.

"They were supposed to be in my room, but they're not."

"Calm down everyone" Misako started. "Are you certain they were in your room?" she asked.

Nodding his head, the former ghost answered. "They were. Just before Zane fixed my arm, I put them there myself."

Kai crossed his arms. He had a pretty good idea where they were, but he had no prove. Even if his suspicions were true, he still had to prove no one else did it. Even though no one else had a motive.

"Where's Harumi?" Cole suddenly asked, ripping Kai out of his thoughts. He was right. She wasn't even with them, even though Morro had screamed pretty loud.

Without another word Kai turned and went straight to her room, the others following quickly.

He threw the door open without a second thought. But to his great surprise, the former princess was lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully. At least she was until the door slammed into the wall, making her jump in surprise.

For a second, she looked confused, eyes darting around the room in shock, then her eyes settled on the intruders.

"Don't you know it's rude to just walk into a girl's room. In the middle of the night no less" she said annoyed.

"Didn't you hear us yelling?" Nya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harumi sighed. "No, I'm a tight sleeper. I only woke up because someone had to slam my door open" she glared at the fire Ninja. If it was because of her annoyance that they just came in without permission, or because it was the middle of the night, the others didn't know.

But Kai didn't believe any of it. Morro had been screaming pretty loudly, and she didn't hear anything? No, the sound of the slamming door and the screaming had been equal in volume. Waking up from one thing but not from the other made no sense.

"Will someone please tell me what happened that made you all just waltz in here in the middle of the night?" the girl asked in annoyance.

The ninja and the older looked at each other, a quiet question if they should tell the truth. But the eyes of everyone showed the same emotion. Even though there was no trust between the ninja and the former princess, lying wouldn't help.

"The pieces of the realm crystal have gone missing" Wu finally said.

Harumi raised an eyebrow in wonder. "Oh I get it" she laughed lightly. "You think the evil girl took them" she said in a mocking voice.

"Well it is the most logical thing to have happened" Zane meant.

Humming in thought, the girl looked at everyone. The only real suspicion she saw in Kai's eyes, similar to Morro's. They were smart, but if she had done it or not, they had yet to prove.

"Right, right" she sighed. "If you think I took them feel free to search the whole room. I promise you wont find them here" she stood up and moved to a corner, allowing everyone access to the whole room.

As the ninja moved to inspect the room a loud crash was heard outside. The surprised looks quickly turned into worry as everyone began to run to the front entrance.

Jay opened the front door and immediately felt at peace. Even though the crash meant nothing good, it was raining, and lightning was coming down now and then. The storm was his best friend and he wondered if Morro felt the same in the wind that was coming along with it.

For others it might be terrifying, being so close to a storm, but his element was lightning after all. Who wouldn't lie that in his situation? But as quickly as it came, it left again when he saw the figure not to far away from the entrance.

It was one of the oni creatures, but it was holding a white flag. He came in peace.

"That's new" Cole said.

"Indeed. But careful. White flags mean that the person holding it is coming in peace, but he will probably defend himself if he needs to" Zane reminded.

"Right, so be careful" Garmadon agreed.

Jay gulped lightly but opened the door more, allowing the others to get a better look on what was going on outside. The oni creature didn't more, just stood there with the white flag in one hand.

"Why are you here" Kai finally yelled. He was growing impatient, the others noticed. Kai had always been short tempered.

Lighting stroke in the distance, illuming the place in a white light for just a moment before everything went dark again. And then the oni spoke.

"His majesty sends me with a request. He told me to not hurt anyone if not necessary."

"That doesn't sound creepy at all" Jay whispered.

"Is he talking about Lloyd?" Cole questioned.

"Most definitely" Zane confirmed.

"Well, what is it?" Morro yelled.

"He wishes to have the girl" the oni answered.

Everyone looked at Nya. "Me?" she asked, pointing a finger at herself.

The oni shook its head. "The other one."

Sounds of surprise were exchanged. Harumi?

"Why her?" Cole yelled over.

"Master has requested for her. I do not know why" it answered.

Who knew they could be so polite? But then again, Lloyd controlled them now, right? They listened to everything he would say.

Kai looked down in thought. He hated doing this, but they had no other choice. If Lloyd wanted Harumi, then she was the only chance in getting the old Lloyd back. But was it worth the risk? No one knew which side she was on.

And now that the pieces of the realm crystal were missing, it was even more of a risk. Letting her go wasn't good, but if they didn't, the oni would attack to get her.

"I'll get her" he mumbled, turning to get the girl.

Harumi still sat in her room when he came back, sitting on her bed once again. Kai leaned against the wall of her bedroom.

"Congratulations you're getting out of here" he said with a fake smile.

Harumi looked up in surprise. Getting out?

"Lloyd send one of the oni and they want you to come with them" he explained.

Harumi smiled. So she was finally getting somewhere. She was getting what she wanted, just like always. Getting out of the sight of the ninja was step one, the next step was getting closer to Lloyd, who now owned Ninjago. And lastly, she would be queen. His queen.

All that seemed to happen in one night alone.

"Be happy all you want. Pretty sure you're getting what you want, but deep down you know it's not right. It wont be long until he doesn't need or want you anymore" to her Kai sounded pretty sad. Deep down she knew he was right but didn't want to see it.

Sighing, the former princess stood up. "Since when are you the one that sees the good in people?" she asked.

"I don't. But I'm trying to do what Lloyd did by helping you not to die. If you intent to live then you'll listen" he explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm listening."

"You are still angry at Lloyd for what happened, but you need to forgive him. It was never what Lloyd wanted. He was alone and confused but still determined to be like his father, like ever other kid. He knows of the mistake he made and is mad at himself every day for it, but he can't undo it. You know that."

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She knew how right he was, but the anger towards the blond was strong, strong enough to do what she had done.

"I can't just forget what he did" she forced the words out, trying not to break down in front of the other. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't cry again. Never again.

"I don't want you to forget. Forgetting means that you don't care, but you do. I want you to move forward. It helps. A lot of people were hurt that day. But if we let Lloyd go down this path now, there will be a lot more people facing the same fate. You're not evil. You're hurt and Lloyd was a way to get rid of the pain. Do you really want half of Ninjago to feel that way?" Kai almost screamed at her, but managed to be calm.

Harumi searched for an answer, but there was nothing she could say. She knew how right she was. It wasn't even Lloyd that freed the great Devourer. He even did everything he could to stop it from happening. To stop it from destroying Ninjago.

She reached into her clothes and pulled out a small bag with blue pieces. Both of them knew what the pieces were for. She quietly handed them to the fire ninja.

"I took them while Zane was helping Morro. Originally, I wanted to take them and bury them somewhere, maybe even take them with me when I ran away and make my way to Lloyd myself, but you're right. I can't allow him to do this. I should know better" she whispered.

Kai sighed. This girl was a mystery to him. She had so much anger, but at the same time she never wanted anyone to feel the pain she had felt.

"Let's go" he lightly grabbed her elbow, waiting for her to move on her own. Which she did. When they were back at the door, the others were little surprised that Kai had the crystal pieces. They could talk about that later.

Before they went outside though, Zane gave her a small device.

"A hairpin?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"It will help us follow your every step to keep you safe. Also, we will hear everything you hear. It is shaped like a hairpin for your safety" Zane explained.

Harumi shrugged and placed it in her hair. It looked nice. Three dark green flowers in a row. They sparkled lightly.

"Be careful" Misako warned, handing her an umbrella.

"I will" she smiled, taking the umbrella. She opened the door and was met with the pouring rain from the outside. She took a step forward but turned her head back.

"And if it's worth anything, I'm sorry" she smiled sadly and went ahead. Along with the oni, she walked down the pathway, not to be seen for some time.

* * *

**And here we go. A new chapter. We still have some way to go. I have no idea how long this will take, but we'll see. Who saw this one coming? Kai talking calmly and Harumi just being like: okay you're right. To easy right? Be surprised 😉**

**Bye**


End file.
